Can't Live Without You
by Kistune-Huntress
Summary: Naruto breaks up with Sasuke. Why? And will they get back together? One-shot, lemon, yaoi.


**Hello all. This is a one-shot I've had on my computer for a while now, it had burned a hole in my head, so I just had to write it. Now I've finished 'Prophecy of Nine', I thought I would upload it. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**There is a sex scene in this, so I will warn you when it comes, in case you don't like reading them.**

**--**

**Can't Live Without You**

Naruto stood at the stove, making dinner. He sighed quietly as he looked at Sasuke, who was laying the table. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He and Sasuke had been together for 4 years and at first he didn't mind, but now it was getting to him. He always knew the dark haired man wasn't affectionate, but was it really too much to ask for cuddles and kisses? He didn't mean in public, but in private.

He was once again looked at his lover and shook his head. He loved the man more than anything, but he couldn't take this anymore. Turning off the stove, he dished up their dinner and placed the plates on the table. They sat and ate in silence. Naruto looked down at his plate and bit his lip. Could he really break up with Sasuke?

"Naruto?"

He looked up and frowned, realising he had been staring into to space for a while, because Sasuke had finished eating. "What?"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto carefully. He had noticed the blonde had been down for a while now. He hoped it was nothing to do with their relationship. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Naruto wanted to break up. He reached his hand over the table, but stopped before his hand reached the blondes. He tapped his fingers, before retracting his hand.

Naruto had stopped breathing for a moment, he really thought Sasuke was going to touch him, but he was left once again to despair over what a sham this relationship really was. They weren't lovers, they were friends who fucked. He shook his head, and gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink.

"Naruto, you never answered my question?"

"Nothings the matter Sasuke."

"Liar."

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing… just something I need to work out."

"Okay… will you tell me when you've figured it out?"

"You'll be the first to know."

Sasuke nodded and stood. With one last look at the blondes back, he retreated into his study to write his mission report.

--

A week later, Naruto was out in the village. He had been avoiding the problem, mainly Sasuke. The blonde closed his eyes as yet another couple walked passed him, holding hands, silly grins on their faces as they looked at each other. He walked aimlessly for a while, but that even got too much for him. Again, it seemed all around him were couples who were, holding hands, arms around each other, kissing. He soon found sat in a bar. "Give me some sake, and keep it coming." He said to the barman.

Half an hour later, Naruto was stumbling towards the training field. He had a jar of sake in his hand, as the barman had thrown him out. Collapsing against a tree, he took a sip of sake and let the tears he had been keeping back fall.

His body tensed as he felt a familiar chakra signature coming towards him. He bit his lip, and nodded to himself. It might as well be now. He couldn't take it any longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Sasuke stopped beside him, before sitting down. Those black eyes that he had fallen in love with glaring at him.

"So?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out, maybe now was not the right time.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me for the last week?" Sasuke asked again, his black eyes watching Naruto for any sign, to tell him what was happening. "Naruto, I have a right to know. Now tell me?" He asked more forcefully this time.

Naruto swallowed a painful lump in his throat. "I've been thinking."

Sasuke bit his lip, to stop him from saying something like. '_Try not to hurt yourself._' He wanted to know why his lover had been avoiding him. He waited for the blonde to continue, but Naruto didn't say anything. "And?" He prompted, not sure he wanted to know what his lover had to say. He had a bad feeling about this.

"And… I want to break up."

Sasuke's jaw dropped at what his dobe had just said. "What?" He asked, hoping to kami he had heard wrong.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I want to break up."

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking?" When Naruto shook his head, he fisted his hands up till they were turning white. "Why?" He gritted out.

"Because were not working."

"Bull shit, you're lying. Tell me the real reason?" He demanded.

"Fine." Naruto downed the rest of his sake and tried to get to his feet, but failed. Grabbing onto the tree behind him, he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring Sasuke's hand. "You want to know why I want to break up? Fine… you're unaffectionate." He pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke, who was also standing, glared. "I'm unaffectionate." He said quietly, looking at the ground. Okay, he could admit that. He had never been an affectionate person. But he didn't think Naruto minded, after all they had been together for 4 years. He shook his head angrily. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Would it have made a difference?" He asked, pacing, well wobbling up and down. "I knew you were a cold hearted bastard, but I didn't think you were going to be a block of ice. You never hug me, kiss me, wrap your arms around me, hell you don't even hold my hand."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't do that in public."

"I don't mean in public, you never do any of that when we're at home alone. It's not like we're even lovers anyway. We're more like friends who fuck. I can't take it anymore, I want someone who will greet me when they get home with a kiss, hold me when I'm depressed, let me cuddle up to them when we're watching a scary movie." He stopped to breathe heavily. "You don't even hold my hand." He said again quietly. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's best if I move out. I'll be gone as soon as I've found somewhere." He walked away, squinting his eyes and hoping he was going in the right direction.

Sasuke stood looking as the blonde walked away, his mouth opened and closed, he wasn't sure what to say. He shook his head. No, he would not let Naruto break up with him. He had to change and he had to change quickly.

He stood there for a few moments, he needed to calm down, it wouldn't help if he ran after the blonde now, he didn't want an argument. When he got home, he saw the house lights were out, so he went upstairs, but their bedroom was empty. That meant only one thing, he went down the hall and found Naruto in the spare room. He looked at the dobe sleeping for a few moments, before returning to his bedroom.

As he lay in bed, he nodded to himself. Everything would change tomorrow.

--

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly. He whimpered and cursed Kyuubi for not curing his hangover. Getting out of bed, he headed into the bathroom and took a shower. He winced as he remembered what he had done yesterday, he remembered breaking up with Sasuke. He sighed, and thought of telling Sasuke it was a mistake, he didn't want to break up, but he couldn't. He had meant every word he had said.

After his shower, he got dried and dressed. When he got downstairs, he paused. Sasuke was in the kitchen making breakfast. He wondered if he could turn and go back up the stairs without the dark haired teen knowing.

"Good morning Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Morning." He watched as Sasuke came over to him. His eyes widened as Sasuke kissed him.

"Sit down, breakfasts ready."

Naruto just stood there, wondering what was happening. Was he really awake, or was this some sick dream. He quickly sat when Sasuke coughed. He took the painkillers that were placed in front of him and sipped at the coffee he was given.

When a plate was placed in front of him, he began to eat. He kept glancing at Sauske, something was off, not right. The dark haired teen was acting different.

"What are your plans today? You don't have a mission, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his. "No mission, no plans…" He trailed off. He knew he had to look for a place to stay.

"Well, do you want to spend the day together?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto frowned. Had last night actually been a dream? Did he really break up with Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto, you did break up with me last night. But I refuse to accept you leaving me. If you give me another chance, I'll change. If you want affection, I'll give to you. All you had to do was ask. So, do you want to spend the day together or what?"

Naruto just nodded in agreement. Maybe, he was being too rash yesterday. If Sasuke wanted to prove to him that he could change, then he would give Sasuke another chance.

A little while later, they were walking through the market. They were laughing and talking, it was like nothing had happened. At lunch, they had ramen at Ichiraku's, then they went home and watched a movie. It was a scary one and Sasuke pulled Naruto against him.

Naruto frowned. He knew this was what he wanted, but Sasuke didn't seem comfortable. He shook his head and stood. The dark haired teen raised an eyebrow, wondering why Naruto had just moved away. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's still not working Sasuke. You don't look comfortable. I don't want you to be affectionate just because I want you to be. I want you to be affectionate because you want to be. It feels like your pretending." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered, and went up to their bedroom and packed a bag.

Sasuke stood and looked as Naruto went up the stairs. A moment later, his jaw dropped as Naruto came down the stairs with a bag on his shoulder. "Naruto, you can't be serious? You can't leave, please don't leave me." He had never begged for anything in his life, but now he was prepared to get down on his knees.

"It's for the best Sasuke." Naruto pulled on his jacket and sandals and left before he started crying.

Sasuke finally collapsed to his knees and dropped his head in his hands. "Damn it." He hissed.

--

A few days later, Sasuke and Naruto were in the Hokage's office. The dark haired teen looked like shit, bags under his eyes, face paler than usual and looking like he hadn't eaten for weeks. Naruto too looked like shit, and they could see cuts on his arms, that looked like they were still healing. Neither of them looked at the other, even though they wanted too.

The blonde Hokage looked at the two young men stood before her and mentally sighed. They were both useless. "I've been getting complaints about the both of you. You're both not able to complete your missions." He paused and leant her chin against her hands. "You're both taking a vacation, and you both need to sort this out. You both love each other and your both miserable. Don't come back here until you've both sorted yourselves out." She smirked. "Oh and Naruto, your staying with Sasuke, dismissed." She watched as both of them left and hope they sorted this ridiculous farce out.

--

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside of the Hokage's tower, not looking at each other. Sasuke sighed. "Why don't you go and get your stuff and meet me back at the house?" He said, finally breaking the silence.

Naruto just nodded and walked towards Kiba's place. He had been staying there for last couple of days. He packed his stuff and left a note for his friend. When he arrived at the Uchiha mansion, he knocked on the door, not feeling comfortable about just walking in, even though Sasuke did frown at him as he opened the door.

After Naruto had settled himself into the guest bedroom, he went downstairs. He looked at Sasuke who was sat at the kitchen table. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

Sasuke just shrugged, and hid a smile as Naruto began making something to eat. It was nice having the blonde back in his house again. Hopefully they would be able to sort this out and get back together. He needed Naruto back in his life.

He began to eat when Naruto placed a plate in front of him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the blonde was eating anything. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Naruto just shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

Sasuke glared. "You're such a hypocrite, your making me eat, but you won't eat yourself."

"It's doesn't matter… Kyuubi can keep me alive either way. If you don't eat, you'll die."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. He didn't want to get into an argument. He would make sure Naruto ate later. His eyes travelled down to Naruto's arms and narrowed his eyes. "Since when have you been cutting yourself and why isn't Kyuubi healing them?"

Naruto moved his arms under the table and shrugged. "Kyuubi says he's not going to heal them because I'm stupid."

"That something we both agree on then." Sasuke said, and only raised an eyebrow at Naruto's glare. Pushing his now empty plate aside, he folded his hands and rested his chin against them. "So, the Hokage says we have to sort this out. Do you want to talk?"

Naruto just shook his head.

"Naruto, she said she won't give us anymore missions until we do. While it doesn't really matter for me, I know you need the money. I'd been more than happy to give you money, but you won't accept it. So the only other option is to sort this out now."

"Fine." He looked at the dark haired teen expectantly and waited.

Sasuke glared. "Oh no, you have to sort this out. You're the one who wanted to break up, not me." His glare hardened as Naruto ducked his head and remained silent. "Naruto." He called, his voice louder.

Instead of answering, Naruto began to cry. He wasn't a crying person, even after everything he had been through, but now he couldn't help it. Not wanting to break down in front of Sasuke, he got up and left the kitchen. He didn't quite make it to the stairs as the dark haired teen caught him and pulled him against the taller mans chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes when Naruto didn't push him away. He held him tightly, and buried his face into the blonde's hair. "Naruto, I love you." He whispered.

"I l-love you t-too." Naruto cried, his arms slipping round Sasuke's neck. The last few days had been so hard without Sasuke. He now knew he couldn't live without him. "I love you so much." He whimpered.

"Come back to me Naruto, it will be different this time, I promise." His heart thudded against his chest as Naruto nodded. He placed a finger under his dobe's chin and lifted his head. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, Sasuke's free hand clutched the smaller body against his tightly, afraid that this was a dream. He plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. If Naruto wanted affection, the blonde was going to get it, not just because it was his only chance to be with Naruto, but because he himself wanted to be affectionate.

Slowly moving backwards, he backed Naruto against the wall, not breaking their kiss. He slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt and smiled when Naruto moaned into his mouth. He finally pulled back to breathe deeply. "We don't have to do this, we can just cuddle and make out?" He asked.

Naruto pouted, and then smirked, bringing up his leg and brushing his knee against the dark haired teen's crotch. "We can stop if you really want too?" Naruto whispered, licking his lips.

Sasuke watched that pink tongue only for a second, before following it into the blonde's mouth. Slipping his hands down to Naruto's butt, he squeezed it before slipping his hands further to rest on the shorter teen's thighs. After a squeeze, he braced himself as Naruto jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Holding up his hands in a sign, he teleported them to his bedroom, Naruto snorted. "Lazy ass."

**Warning Lemon Scene...**

Sasuke smirked. "Not lazy, just eager." He pulled at Naruto's shirt, and the blonde raised his arms, allowing the dark haired teen to pull his shirt over his head. "You realise we haven't had sex for days?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, and let Sasuke pull his pants and boxers off. He closed his eyes as those pale hands caressed his chest, and moved behind to grab his ass. He lifted his hands to pull at Sasuke's top, but the dark haired teen just shook his head.

"Get on the bed." He ordered, and smiled as Naruto pulled back the covers and lay in the middle of the bed. Naruto liked to have the covers over them while they made love. Sasuke didn't mind, especially when the sheets were silk, and they caressed his body as he moved above his lover.

When Naruto was situated, he began to remove his clothes, making sure Naruto was watching him. He slide his shirt agonisingly slow off his body and smirked as the blonde's eyes sparked with lust.

He slid his hands along his thighs and up to his zip, pulling it down. When Naruto growled, he pulled his pants and boxers off and walked to the end of the bed, and climbed on. Making sure the sheets were how Naruto liked them, he found the lube, too horny to take his time. He uncapped the lid and poured some of the liquid into his hand and coated his fingers, before easing one into Naruto, who began to breath heavily as he stretched his lover.

Naruto hissed in pain as he was being stretched, but was soon hissing in pleasure as Sasuke found his prostate. "Sasuke, hurry."

Sasuke smirked at the demand and removed his fingers, taking hold of the bony hips, he thrust into the tight heat he never thought he would feel again. Holding still for a moment was torture and was relieved when Naruto nodded. He pulled out, only to thrust back in. Again and again, he lost count how many times. He loved watching Naruto, as his lovers back arched off the bed, his head thrown back. Speeding up his movements, he groaned as Naruto tightened around him, the feeling almost painful, but wonderful at the same time. Cum splashed as Naruto orgasmed and it pushed Sasuke over the edge. He shuddered as he too came, before collapsing beside the blonde, both breathing harshly.

**Lemon scene ended...**

Sasuke turned and gazed at Naruto, not really believing that they were back together. He thought they were finished for good, as he knew how stubborn Naruto was. His hand reached out and took hold of his lovers. Naruto turned his head and looked to his dark haired lover. He didn't find anything to suggest Sasuke was doing the affectionate thing for him, it looked like Sasuke was doing it because he wanted too. His hand closed around his and they just looked into each others eyes.

"So, I guess this means, we will be going back to doing missions again." Naruto said, after a while.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. Tsunade wont know and we're not leaving this bed until I'm satisfied."

Naruto snorted. "Pervert."

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said and pulled the blonde to him, before firmly placing his lips on his lovers.

Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He could get used to this. This was what he had wanted for so long.

"I love you too." Naruto answered. "Forever."

**END**

--

**Well, that's it. I know Sasuke was OOC, but he can't be an ice-block forever. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. I'm just finishing up another one-shot and will upload it soon. **

**Take care minna-san.**


End file.
